Arquivo:Bebe Rexha - Not 20 Anymore (Official Music Video)
Descrição The new song by Bebe Rexha 'Not 20 Anymore' available everywhere. Stream now: https://bebe-rexha.lnk.to/Not20Anymore Connect with Bebe: Instagram: http://smarturl.it/ig.beberexha Twitter: http://smarturl.it/t.BebeRexha Facebook: http://smarturl.it/fb.BebeRexha Website: http://smarturl.it/w.BebeRexha Official Lyrics: Oh I’m not 20 anymore Don’t try to make me feel insecure Cause if one thing’s for sure I don’t want to be I feel so good in my skin Should I let you go should I let you in Oh baby don’t need anyone to show me what to do Beauty’s more than a number When I was younger I didn’t know that And if you gave me the chance I wouldn’t go back, (back, back) Oh I’m not 20 anymore Don’t try to make me feel insecure Cause I’m aging like wine I get better with time Yes I do (yes I do) And oh I’m not 20 anymore The lines on my face they weren’t there before But I’m wiser I’m stronger from all ofThe life I’ve been through (I’ve been through) Oh and if one things for sure I don’t want to be 20 anymore Why lie bout how old I am When I’m a better lover then I was in 2010 Oh baby let me show you all the things my body do Beauty’s more than a number When I was younger wish I knew that And now I’m not afraid won’t hold myself back (back, back) Oh I’m not 20 anymore Don’t try to make me feel insecure Cause I’m aging like wine I get better with timeYes I do (yes I do) And oh I’m not 20 anymore The lines on my face they weren’t there before But I’m wiser I’m stronger from all of The life I’ve been through (I’ve been through) Oh and if one things for sure I don’t want to be 20 anymore Credits: Director: Sophie Muller Director of Photography: Aaron Reid Production Company: PRETTYBIRD UK Co-Founder UK/Exec Producer: Juliette Larthe Producer: Tom Birmingham Production Manager: Johnny Griffith Production Assistant: Camilla Morris Casting: Lane Casting Casting Director: Hannah Ward Dancers: Kojo Hammond & Treasure Iyama Cast: Sonny C, Simone H, Elysa K, Yen Guo, Andy Basquiat, Connor Byrne, Ki Griffin Anker, Sophie Morris, Nicole Lee, Luey Siblon 1st Assistant Director: Daniel Smith 2nd Assistant Director: Jack Meredith 2nd Assistant Director: Natasha Farrar Production Designer: Fred Allsop Choreographer: Briony Albert Stylist: Edda Gudmun Bebe’s Makeup: Brittany Lambert Bebe’s Hair: Kazue Deki A Cam Focus Puller: Chris Hayden Edit & Grade: Sophie Muller A Cam 2nd Assistant Camera: Kiloran McLaren B Cam Operator: Simon Lakos B Cam Focus Puller: Kris Dalimore B Cam 2nd Assistant Camera: Ryan Adams Camera Trainee: Oliver Bingham Grip: Alfie Wentzel B Cam Grip: Jay Matthews DIT: Paul Swann Video Playback: Von Adams Sound Recordist: Gus Collins Gaffer: Sal Gomez-Lopez Electrician: Cullum Ross Electrician: Will Pope Electrician: Zik Udenze Electrician: Ricky Hill Electrician: Mark Unwins Desk Op: Ollie Richies Rigger: Andrew Sibley Rigger: Michael Lee-Frost Rigger: James Steele Cast MUA: Poppy France Art Dept Assistant: Aaron Bevan Bailey Art Dept Assistant: Gideon Palmer Runners: Gabe Browne, Toby Haygarth, Sam Mines, Remy Trafford, Elliot Coulter Camera supplied by Take 2 Lighting supplied by Panalux Categoria:Vídeos